Lluvia
by EElin
Summary: Este es un presunto final de verdad me inspire un poco; ocurre justamente después del final del 3er libro en lugar de Amanecer , es mi final personal de la saga, aclaro que no he leído Amanecer así que pues disfruten..... Att: EElinRonzón


La lluvia se oía tal como la primera noche en Forks; deseaba que fuera aquella noche en la cual el siseo de la lluvia sobre el tejado me había despojado del sueño. Pero era imposible que eso ocurriera. La lluvia siempre marcaba momentos especiales en mi existencia, parecía sacada de una metáfora esta idea o de una fantasía surrealista, aunque en este punto exacto lo" surrealista" era hilarante.

Con todas mis increíbles y profundas fuerzas deseaba que tal como la lluvia que azotaba; las lágrimas aparecieran como antes sucedía en mis ojos, ahora con su color sirope era insensato seguir fantaseando con eso. Tenía por hecho que de ahora en más la única manera de desahogarme quizás sería la sed que arremetía en mi ser por momentos.

Estaba absorta. O quizás iracunda de esa tarde en aquel pequeño recuerdos seguían frescos:

-Solo quería decirte que…- La mirada de Jake era vaga, apagada casi como la de un doctor al dar la noticia de un cáncer.

-¿Qué pasa algo anda mal?- mi rostro lívido y frío soltó una expresión amarga.

Su semblante cambió por completo ahora expresaba repugnancia acompañada de una expresión poco cortés: ¡Puaj!; intuía que el olor jamás estaría como una costumbre para ambos, habría que soportarlo.

-Lo mismo digo es asqueroso- Dentro de mí mente recordaba aquella vez que Alice había dicho: Hueles fatal, aquella vez al venir a casa de Charlie por temor de su visión, ahora comprendía aquella expresión en su rostro. En mi interior corrían unas intensas ganas de asesinarle a la primera oportunidad, si no fuese por que amaba tanto su vida como para controlarme, agradecía a ver pedido a Alice y a que Edward insistiera en acompañarme por cualquier incidente.

-Me he imprimado- el eco del bosque al momento que su paso emitía un crujir casi imprescindible era seco, ese lugar me hubiera aterrorizado y hecho correr antes, era exactamente el mismo donde el egoísmo, mi egoísmo, le habían causado heridas mortales a mi Jacob, propiciadas por un neófito. Yo había sugerido este lugar no quería arruinar los recuerdos de la playa o el garaje. No quería sufrir la dura experiencia de tener que olvidar lo pasado, más si lo involucraba a él. A mi mente acudieron como forma de bloqueo muchas cosas.

Charlie, aunque el pensaba que estaba en la Universidad de Dartmouth, ideas de Edward, lo cual sería verdad aunque dejaría pasar un semestre, también mi padre me hacía segura y salva, esa era la parte que no podía asegurar no con la visita de los Voulturis tan pronta; pero Charlie estaba tranquilo podría seguir tranquilo y para mi comodidad también seguro en su pequeño condado.

Renée, por otro lado parecía simplemente feliz al saber que yo lo era, ella solo insistía que debía comunicarme con frecuencia sino su laboriosa mente haría mil sospechas acerca de mi bienestar; además algo había comentado en su último correo de una oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho a Phil quizás cerca de la "Gran Manzana", no me acostumbraba del todo a la idea. Por otro lado estaban mis amigos de Forks, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike y demás venían en este instante vagamente a mi mente, cada uno de ellos un ¿feliz universitario?, bueno eso imaginaba, recordé en ese instante el correo que Angela de meses atrás diciendo: "Te he recordado últimamente, como la noche con los sobres ¿Recuerdas?, espero estés bien, te extraño."

En este momento lo que menos quería era divagar en recuerdos que no fueran con Jacob, mi sol personal. Él soltó un bufido-interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- aunque después de mirar al suelo uno segundos sonrió y dijo:

-Se llama Ediana-sus ojos brillaron a la solo mención del nombre- es morena, menuda, con pelo lacio chocolate y con una sonrisa brillante, tiene unos 14 años y es recién llegada- notó la acritud en mi rostro antes las palabras "recién llegada" y cambió su tono de voz a modo de reproche-Te amo no lo dudes, pero tu ya sabes que esto es más fuerte; además merezco ser feliz debo de serlo después de tu elección.-

-Quiero que seas feliz- Fue lo único sensato y evidente que pude decir antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme.

De vuelta a la mansión Cullen, mientras observaba a un Edward más frustrado que nunca por no leer mis pensamientos y doblemente frustrado por que no podía mentir al no ser inmune a mi don, y esconder su frustración, al igual podía observar como Alice no mentía al decir que estaba feliz por volver a casa, al momento que manejaba mi Mini Cooper Cabrio negro, regalo de Emmett y Rosalie, más de parte de él que ella supongo, antes de ir a una de sus lunas de miel esta vez con destino a Aruba, aunque no entendía cual atractivo veían si siempre estaba soleado; Rosalie parecía aceptarme, durante la boda parecía feliz, y después cuando Edward tuvo que "cambiarme" debido a la condición tan herida en que me dejó mi "primera vez" , ella aunque refunfuñando me ayudó, al igual que todos los Cullen.

Al llegar a la entrada estaban Carlisle y Esme siempre tan cálidos, junto con Jasper que ansiaba ver a Alice, me inundaban con su acogedor cariño, ellos ahora eran mi familia incluso se mudarían conmigo al ir a la Universidad, en verdad no habría razón para ser miserable; pero el recuerdo seguía ahí.

Aunque según Jasper esto era perfecto pues ante la próxima llegada de los Vulturis en unos cuantos meses según predicciones recientes de Alice.

Pero a pesar de haber pasado 4 meses desde lo de Jake esa noche parecía fresco, actual, como si hubiera ocurrido hoy, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por mi nana, que tocaba Edward en el piso de abajo, sabía que no podía resistirme que me relajaba con tan solo oírla, esa noche todos preguntaban que andaba mal conmigo Esme me abrazaba como por reflejo y los ojos de Carlisle mostraban tanta compasión que abrumaba.

Entonces baje exactamente para colocarme a lado de mi esposo, recostándome sobre su perfecta figura, mientras tarareaba la melodía, podría jurar que me dormía de no ser por que tenía los ojos abiertos y eso era imposible.

De repente sonó la puerta, él se paralizó, y reconocí el aroma sabía que eran ellos, como Ali lo había previsto para esta noche, me sentí calmada -Jasper-pensé pero no estaba segura si era eso o era mi nana o era el resguardo de los brazos de Edward ante mi intenso abrazo, sabía que todo estaría bien, Alice había dicho que eso había visto y hasta hace algunos minutos esto no había cambiado, algo dentro de mi ser lo sabía con certeza con más de la que depositaba en las predicciones de Alice, que todo saldría bien, que solo estaban corroborando una orden y sentían curiosidad por mí .

Pero a pesar de la seguridad me sentía indefensa, lo que intensificó mi apretón en el cuerpo de mi amado, que me besó como confirmando su amor por mí y después seguía tarareando, pero mis brazos no se sensibilizaron no hasta que pronunció:

- Bella, eres mi perdición- de la misma forma como aquella vez, aquella tarde junto el Jeep, antes del partido.


End file.
